


Dinner For Two

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, my only reader fic, only posting it for the freewood tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren’t sure that going out for dinner was a good idea when he mentioned it. So far, your point has been more than proven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner For Two

You really weren’t sure if this was a good idea when he first suggested it, but this was more than anything you had imagined. You stare at your lap, refusing to make eye contact with the waiter, your date, or the cause or your embarrassment.

             Ray had always told you stories about just how rowdy Ryan and Gavin could get while drunk. With Gavin you could believe it pretty easily, seeing as he was practically uncontrollable when stone cold sober, but you had had trouble believing that calm, controlled Ryan could be anything other than his patient, quiet self, no matter how inebriated. Boy, were you wrong.

            A double date. With these two. Had Ray been insane?

            You attempt to grab Ray’s eye, but he’s staring at his plate in embarrassment. You still keep your eyes away from the rest of the room, who are practically all staring in your direction, or so it feels like. There are actually only a few pairs of eyes on your table now, drawn over by the loud shouting coming from beside you.

            To your left Gavin sits, in a full on staring contest with the man across from him. Both have at least one empty drink sitting on the table in front of them, the awkward looking waiter attempting to grab them away from them.

            “Well, if you weren’t so busy flirting with the bloody twink of a waiter, maybe you would have known that that isn’t what I ordered!”

            “Well, maybe if you weren’t so busy staring at Ray’s date, I wouldn’t have to flirt with the waiter to get noticed!”

            Both Gavin and you blush at that, and you shift in your seat. You and Ray had already finished; you were just waiting for the other two to be finished so you could leave. As soon as Ryan said that, Ray sat up and asked the waiter for a separate check.

            The waiter nodded and quickly scampered off, not taking the glasses from Gavin and Ryan. You hurried and grabbed the check, paying for you and Ray’s food before he has a chance to complain, and grab his hand, practically running from the restaurant with a shout of “Now you scared them off you big donut!” chasing you both into the street.

            You notice a cab coming down the street and wave it down, hopping in the back with Ray. You tell the driver your address and sit back, sighing with relief to get away from the drunken duo.

            “I am never, ever drinking,” you swear to yourself before opening your eyes, catching Ray’s trained on you.

            “What?”

            “You paid.”

            “And?”  
            “What if I wanted to pay?”

            “Since when have you wanted to pay for anything in your life?”

            “It’s the principle!”

            You smile at that, leaning forward to nuzzle into your date’s neck. You bring your lips up, running them up his jaw and into the shell of his ear.

            “Then just pay me back.”


End file.
